


【玹英】LOOP

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla





	【玹英】LOOP

結束演出後，躺在飯店房間舒適的單人床上，鄭在玹的心情卻很煩悶。

旁邊的人正躺著滑手機，似乎是看到了什麼好笑的，無聲地笑到顫抖，棉被布料的窸窣摩擦聲傳到鄭在玹耳裡，讓他更加煩躁了。

 

他跟金道英已經冷戰好幾個星期了。

 

已經想不起兩人為何而冷戰了。從交往之初，他與金道英就常因為小事拌嘴甚至冷戰，但最後總會和好。莫名吵架，莫名和好，這就是鄭在玹與金道英的日常循環。

 

但是這次的冷戰，似乎跟鄭在玹想的不同。

 

金道英不僅是公開場合不動聲色的避著他，連結束工作後的私人時間也是，不是出門練習，就是在鎖在房間裡，完全消失在他的視線裡。說起來很怪異，鄭在玹已經快一個月沒在工作場合外看到金道英了。

鄭在玹慌了。以前最多就是無視而已，像這樣完全消失是從來沒有過的。傳訊息向李泰容求助，對方傳了句「直接去向道英道歉求和不就好了？」還附加了一堆白眼貼圖。

很簡單直接又有效的解決方式。但鄭在玹沒有這樣做。

因為他說不出口。

 

以前的吵架是怎麼結束的呢？仔細想想，居然都是金道英先示好，自己接受後再撒嬌回去的。就算是自己的錯，也總是金道英先來安撫自己。

跟其他人相處時，明明都很謙遜有禮的自己，為什麼總是對包容愛護自己的道英哥如此呢？

堅硬銳利的驕傲與自尊，是支撐著他在舞台上發光發熱的利器，但是這也像收不回來的刀刃，在感情中狠狠刺傷金道英無數次。鄭在玹明白，只要適時地放下無用的堅持，很多問題就都迎刃而解了。

但是他做不到。

 

為了排解鬱悶，鄭在玹打開了他的秘密小帳滑起了推特。穿梭在各個社交網站偷看市民們的動態，是他日常的娛樂項目。

突然，他頓住了。指尖下方的那張照片，正是前一天他們的機場抵達照。當時的他或許是累極了，只是面無表情的直視前方，而他身後的金道英閉著雙眼，頭輕輕往前傾。

錯位之下，看起來就像道英哥在悄悄跟他撒嬌一樣。

道英哥到底有沒有靠上他的肩膀呢？鄭在玹努力的回想昨日肩上的觸感，卻一無所獲。

圖上的溫柔看似真實，但想要求證時卻根本無跡可尋。

 

「在玹啊，看起來溫柔的你，其實是個很冷酷的人呢。」

這是在某次冷戰結束後的溫存，金道英對他說的話。鄭在玹聽了之後並沒有把這句話放在心上，只是稍稍安撫了疲累的戀人而已。

 

金道英是鄭在玹的盾。但鄭在玹對於金道英而言，是不可捉摸的風。

但一直以來堅實、溫暖、可被觸摸到的安心存在，在一次次的尖銳碰撞之下，漸漸磨損，在某天徹底消失不見了。

他沒來由的有點心慌。

 

翻身下床，他毫不猶豫的俯下身來，圈住那看似寬闊卻很單薄的肩膀。正在看影片的金道英被他嚇得渾身僵硬，卻也沒抗拒。

「對不起……」鄭在玹埋在金道英的肩膀，悶聲道歉。

金道英不說話。良久，他輕輕的把掌心搭在鄭在玹的指節上。

「我有點累了。」金道英輕聲說。

在玹吶，你能感受到我的心情嗎？

 

「好的，那我們現在就睡覺好嗎？」鄭在玹立刻起身關燈鎖門，打理好一切後鑽進金道英的被窩中，緊緊摟著他。

金道英長長的呼出一口氣。「嗯，晚安。」

以後再也不要跟道英哥吵架了。鄭在玹默默的在心中發誓。一邊想著明天要好好感謝強迫他們兩個同房的李泰容，他心滿意足的蹭著金道英的髮絲，沉沉睡去。

 

但鄭在玹不知道，在一片漆黑的靜謐中，金道英的瞳仁還隱隱泛著光。

 

 

END


End file.
